Dulce y con carácter
by AriaSetsuM
Summary: Entrevista a Ren. Todo parece ir bien hasta que hablan sobre Kyoko y traen recuerdos de entrevistas pasadas. Aun si son entrevistas de hace un año, nunca hay que descuidarse... ¿Como reaccionaran las personas cercanas?
1. Ren

Todo había ido bien. Eran las preguntas que normalmente le hacían y había respondido a ella como solía hacerlo. Siempre con esa actitud profesional tan característica suya. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ahora se encontraba en tal situación?

Tal vez la presentadora era una enorme fan suya, a tal punto como para recordar esa entrevista de hace poco más de un año, y solo quería saber la verdad ahí y en ese mismo instante… O tal vez era una increíble manipuladora, con deseos de sangre y solo deseaba una noticia que pudiera calificar como una _bomba._

Sea la razón que fuera, tenía que pensar en algo. Y rápido.

–_Ren-san, hay rumores de que has acogido a una pequeña kouhai bajo tus alas. ¿Es eso cierto?_

–_Oh. Si es verdad.– rió un poco. –Realmente esa no era mi intención al inicio pero de alguna manera las cosas terminaron así._

– _¿Hmm? ¿Te arrepientes entonces? _

–_Oh no, claro que no. Mogami-san es una actriz con mucho talento. Es cierto que aún necesita pulir sus habilidades y de vez en cuanto un pequeño empujón, pero es bastante capaz. Es un honor ser alguien a quien ella pueda llamar su senpai y recurrir cuando tenga algún problema. _

–_Parece que tienes confianza en ella. Aunque debo decir que concuerdo.– rió. En la pantalla ubicada detrás de ellos mostraron varios videos de los trabajos de Kyoko. –Para aquellos que no la conozcan, es la actriz que actuó en el comercial Kyurara, el ángel oscuro en el PV de Fuwa Sho y la actriz que hizo de Mio en Dark Moon. Actualmente está participando en la nueva serie Box-R, a estrenarse próximamente. _

_Después de eso hicieron un pequeño corte._

–_Estamos de vuelta con el invitado de hoy, el famoso y único Tsuruga Ren. Volviendo al tema, Ren-san, Kyoko-san de seguro es algo. Nos sorprendió a todos con su gran cambio del comercial Kyurara al ángel en el PV de Fuwa Sho, se veía realmente hermosa debo decir. Y luego su actuación como Mio… creo que no miento al decir que nos aterrorizó a todos. ¡Era simplemente terrorífica! Tanto que me hace preguntarme como será en la vida real._

–_Entiendo lo que quieres decir.– soltó una pequeña risa. –Sin embargo Mogami-san no es para nada como Mio. _

– _¿Oh? – "Bingo" pensó. – ¿Cómo la describirías entonces? _

–_Mmm… Bueno Mogami-san es una gran persona. Se preocupa mucho por los demás y siempre da su mejor esfuerzo. Es bastante dulce pero también tiene un gran carácter. Todo aquel que la conoce personalmente sabrá que no exagero al decir que es una persona bastante, ¿cómo debería decirlo? Relajante y fácil de llevarse._

–_Ya veo. – "Doble bingo" había estado esperando por esto. –Me gustaría que todos observaran la pantalla un momento, lo que están por ver es una entrevista hecha hace poco más de un año a Ren-san._

_Y tal vez como se dijo, ahí estaba Ren. En la entrevista le mostraron el resultado de una encuesta hecha a mujeres cerca de los 20 años sobre el que más amaban y deseaban salir con, en el cual él se ubicaba de primero, obviamente. Y esto llevo a las anfitrionas del programa a preguntarle sobre la chica ideal de sus sueños, a lo cual él respondió: "Bueno… Tiene que ser dulce… y también tiene que tener carácter…"_

Simple, sin muchos detalles. Y a la vez muy comprometedor. No hace mucho, esas mismas palabras habían salido de su boca al describir a su -ahora muy dudosa- kouhai.

_Esa_ pregunta era como un lobo con piel de oveja. Tan inocente, tan normal, jamás pasó por su mente que pudiera terminar así. Y en ese momento solo pudo pensar en una sola palabra.

"_Mierda"_

* * *

**N/A: **_Uff... Fui capaz de subirlo al fin. Estaba leyendo el manga otra vez y quién diría que conseguiría una idea del primer capitulo! Después de leer la parte de la entrevista pensé "Tengo que escribir algo con esto!" Espero les guste! Y gracias de antemano a todos los que la lean! Nos vemos~_


	2. Kyoko

_"Injusto"_

Kyoko no podía creerlo.

Como es posible que existiera tal bruja que se atrevía a cuestionar la relación con su respetado senpai. Como es posible que alguien fuera tan cruel con su respetado senpai al emparejarlo con ella. Ella era plana, aburrida y sin atractivo sexual. Una más del montón. Y aun así esa entrevistadora no dudo al implicar que su respetado senpai tenia sentimientos por ella. ¡Como si fuera posible!

Y lo que era peor: ¡su respetadísimo senpai, siendo el hombre "considerado" y "amable" que era -por supuesto, Tsuruga Ren tenía una imagen que cuidar- , probablemente pondría esa sonrisa tan falsa suya y la rechazaría sutilmente, con palabras bonitas que no parecieran matar ni a una mosca pero en realidad serían más afiladas que un cuchillo, capaces de masacrar cualquier posibilidad, ya sea ahora o en el futuro, de una relación y sentimientos no profesionales hacia ella, delante de todo Japón! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa bruja!

_"Demasiado injusto"_ volvió a pensar.

Hace un tiempo había aceptado sus venenosos sentimientos hacia su respetado senpai, había estado escondiéndolos bien a excepción del Presidente Lory -pero él no le contaría a nadie sobre ellos- y había decidido permanecer al lado de ese hombre nada más que como su kouhai, !definitivamente eso era mejor que no estar a su lado del todo!

Pero no. Ya no podría ser posible. Iba a ser rechazada sin siquiera confesarse -no es que planeara hacerlo, pero aun así-.

_"Tal vez es mi castigo por albergar este tipo de pensamiento hacia Tsuruga-san." _

Kyoko cerró los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro y se acostó en el sillón, no viendo escapatoria de su destino ahora que todo se había reducido a esto, preparándose mentalmente para el cruel e injusto rechazo, de su nuevo apartamento compartido.

"Apartamento Love Me" Maldito presidente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de ese horroroso rosa?

* * *

**N/A:** _Primero que todo: Muchas gracias p__or agregarlo a favoritos! Por seguir la historia! Y _por los reviews! Como siempre, no los contesto pero los leo todos! y tomo en cuenta todo lo que dicen! así que por favor sigan comentando! Si quieren hablar de algo o hacer una petición o corrección o lo que sea, no duden en hacerla. Soy todo oídos. 

_Segundo: Como hubieron muchas peticiones de una __continuación y se lo que se siente estar de ese lado pues... He aquí la continuación! No sera una gran historia ni muy larga pero si va a tener final, eso se los aseguro! _

_Tercero: Mi otra historia... si... bueno... no la voy a abandonar pero primero terminare esta. Simplemente no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esta historia. _

_Por ultimo, gracias otra vez! __Me hacen inmensamente feliz. _

_Disfruten~ _


	3. Kanae

Mientras Kyoko estaba enterrando su cara en el sillón perdiéndose en su sufrimiento, la persona a su izquierda solo podía pensar una cosa: _"Mo! Estúpido Tsuruga Ren! Estoy segura que ese sujeto está enamorado de Kyoko y ella de él, por más que la muy tonta trate de ocultarlo. ¿Por qué no se confiesan y acaban con esta estupidez de una vez? MO!"  
_

Kanae estaba furiosa. Furiosa con ese tipo por estar jugando con su mejor amiga. Furiosa porque sabía que él realmente estaba enamorada de ella. Furiosa con su amiga por no aceptar sus sentimientos. Furiosa con los dos por no confesarse aun si era evidente que estaban perdidamente enamorados. Furiosa con esa entrevistadora por sacar la evidencia. Y furiosa con su amiga de nuevo por su horrible manera de pensar acerca de ella misma. _"Con la cara que puso, debe estar pensando que será rechazada nacionalmente o algo así" _

Aun molesta, enfocó su atención a la pantalla de televisor, para ver como saldría ese tipo de esta.

_– ¡Ahi lo tienen! Tal parece que Kyoko-san es el tipo de- no, es la chica ideal de Tsuruga Ren. Bueno Ren-san, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?  
_

_– Oh jaja si lo pones así podrías crear malentendidos. – Contesto este, siempre con esa sonrisa gentil suya -por supuesto, Yashiro y Kyoko sabían la verdad tras esa mascara.  
_

_– ¿Eh?  
_

_– Ayame-san, déjame responderte con una pregunta. ¿No crees que tu tipo ideal definitivamente tiene que ser la clase de persona con la que te gustaría pasar el tiempo?  
_

_– Eh? – dijo esta otra vez, claramente confundida. Estaba aceptándolo ¿O no? – Pues sí. Si lo creo.  
_

_– Entonces, ¿también crees que tus amigos son personas con las que te guste pasar el tiempo?  
_

_– Hmm… pues si...  
_

_– Ese es mi punto. – Después de notar la aun evidente confusión no solo en la presentadora, sino en el estudio entero, Ren continuo – ¿No crees que los gustos románticos y amistosos son muy similares? No creo que elijas a 2 personas totalmente diferentes para cada uno, ¿no es cierto? El tipo ideal de chica, también es el tipo ideal de persona, pero ciertas características que la hacen diferente es lo que atrae románticamente. Eso es lo que pienso.  
_

_– Ahmm... Supongo que estas en lo correcto...  
–Eso es lo que sucede con Kyoko-san y conmigo. Ella es una persona increíble, es alguien con quien nunca te aburres y posee extraordinarias cualidades. Cualidades que realmente me agradan en una persona. Y estoy seguro que si le preguntas a cualquiera que tenga el honor de conocerla te diría lo mismo.  
_

_– Pero… –"¡Demonios! Necesito algo más… ¡Lo tengo! – Ah, comprendo lo que quieres decir. Y realmente comparto la misma opinión. Me disculpo si hablé de más y cause algún malentendido, pero ya aclaraste que ella no significa nada especial para ti y nunca lo hará.__–__Oh. Yo no dije eso._

_ "__Loteria"_

_– __¿Eh? ¿Entonces realmente ella es especial para ti?_

_– __Bueno… Ella es mi kouhai, por supuesto que es especial. Y como ya mencione antes, es su forma de ser que la hace especial, no solo para mí sino para todo aquel que tenga la oportunidad de tenerla en su vida. Si la conocieran muchos compartirían mi opinión, lo puedo asegurar. Y con respecto a lo otro… No afirmo que tenga planes de estar con ella en un futuro pero no creo que tengamos la capacidad de predecir lo que ocurrirá, solo somos seres humanos después de todo. Pero cualquier hombre que la tuviera como novia sería muy afortunado. _

_– Ah__mm… – Hecho. La había dejado callada. Debía aprovechar el momento._

_– __Muchas gracias por invitarme. Ha sido un placer._

_– __¿Qué? Ah, si. El placer fue mio. _

Kanae apago la televisión y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras rodaba sus ojos al escuchar el suspiro de alivio proveniente de su derecha. En serio, esa chica… De ninguna manera Tsuruga Ren -el idiota enamorado número 1- iba a rechazarla. _"Aunque tampoco lo admitió. Bueno, confesarse indirectamente por medio de televisión seria de mal gusto de todos modos. Mo, este par de idiotas…" _

La idiota enamorada número 2 aun tenía esa leve sonrisa y sonrojo en su cara.

* * *

_**N/A: **Rayos... No lograba terminar este capitulo. No estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado final pero no creo poder mejorarlo y tampoco quiero hacerlos esperar. __Si se me ocurre algo, le editare luego. _En todo caso, digan sus opiniones. 

_Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra que les guste y lo siento pero no, los caps no serán largos xD Tan solo quiero mostrar la historia de la entrevista desde el punto de vista de los personajes principales y si los hiciera mas largos, no sabría que poner. Aun asi, espero sea de su agrado._

_Realmente creen que me libre del OOC? Wow gracias! Es realmente difícil hacer que pasen ciertas cosas por sus formas de ser... Pero seguiré tratando de apegarme a sus personalidades lo mas posible._

_Bueno eso es todo porque tuve que apagar la luz y no logro ver con claridad el teclado xD_

_¡Muchas gracias! Cualquier duda, critica o idea, no duden en dejarla._

**_PD: Muriendo lentamente por la traducción del 214 Dx _**


	4. Yukihito

— A veces creo que te odio.

Sin duda, sin temor, sin resentimiento -bueno tal vez un poco de lo ultimo.  
Ren solo miró a Yashiro con incredulidad. ¿Acaso le dijo que lo odiaba justo ahora?

— Lo siento, creo que no te entendí. ¿Podrías repetir eso?

— Dije que a veces te odio.

Entonces no había escuchado mal...

— Uhmm... De acuerdo. Pero siendo justos no creo que haya hecho algo que merezca tu odio.

— ¡Exacto! No has hecho nada. Ese es el problema.

Okey, ahora Ren estaba completamente perdido. Cierto, su manager estaba loco, o por lo menos actuaba como uno de vez en cuando, pero esto estaba fuera de los límites.

— Yashiro-san, no te sigo.

— ¡Ren! ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este juego?

— Ahora te sigo menos.

— Argh... Lo que trato de decir es que tienes que hacer un movimiento, así como estas no lograrás ganarte a Kyoko-chan.

Ahh... Ahora tenia sentido... O algo así, por lo menos. "_Este sujeto... ¿Que no se cansa? Lo hubiera ignorado si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar asi."_

— Quiero decir, —continuó Yashiro, conociendo los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza del actor pero ignorándolos— no es mi idea que te confieses en un programa de televisión pero era tu oportunidad. ¡Imagina lo romántico que sería!

— Yashiro-san, si hiciera una cosa como esa no solo nos causaría problemas a ti y a mi, sino también a ella. _"Sin mencionar en como ese acto la asustaría y definitivamente ahuyentaría"_

— Pero Ren, no tienes derecho a usar esa excusa ya que técnicamente tampoco negaste nada.

Ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa que Yashiro tenia siempre que lo molestaba con respecto a su vida amorosa y tenia algo "bueno" que decir.  
El actor guardó silencio. Ciertamente, así como no admitió sus sentimientos tampoco los negó, en caso de que cierta persona viera la entrevista. No quería que Kyoko fuera a pensar que la estaba rechazando. En todo caso, ella seria la que lo rechazaría, de eso estaba seguro. Pero volviendo al tema, rechazarla públicamente probablemente la afectaría bastaste, después del rechazo ya sufrido por parte de su madre y un cierto cantante cuyo nombre no quería ni pronunciar, aun si fuera en su mente, él no iba a hacer lo mismo, ya sea por mantener su reputación o no. Ademas de eso, ya se esforzaba lo suficiente tratando de que lo viera como algo mas que un simple senpai como para ir y arruinar todo en cuestión de segundos.

— Yo pude descubrir lo que estaba oculto en tus palabras. —a esto, Ren no pudo evitar lucir un poco confundido— Por ejemplo, cuando dijiste que podría crear malentendidos si lo decía así, no te referías a aquellos que estuvieran viendo. Te referías a Kyoko-chan. Conociéndola, definitivamente hubiera reaccionado de una manera inesperada y se crearía un malentendido entre ustedes dos.  
Ejemplo #2: y te cito: _"¿No crees que tu tipo ideal definitivamente tiene que ser la clase de persona con la que te gustaría pasar el tiempo?"_ Ahí admitiste que te gusta pasar el tiempo con ella, aunque probablemente Kyoko-chan no entenderá esto. —secando lagrimas falsas, continuo— Ejemplo #3: _"Entonces, ¿también crees que tus amigos son personas con las que te guste pasar el tiempo?"_ ¿Harás lo que sea para que deje de verte como un simple senpai? Que bajo. Ahora ella no puedo negar su amistad o te hará quedar mal.  
Ejemplo #4: "_¿No crees que los gustos románticos y amistosos son muy similares? ... El tipo ideal de chica, también es el tipo ideal de persona, pero ciertas características que la hacen diferente es lo que atrae romanticamente."_ Ren, Ren, Ren... Prácticamente dijiste que podría gustarte. No negaste que ella tuviera esas "características que la hacen diferente que te atraen romanticamente" Espero que después de eso Kyoko-chan comience a pensar que podría gustarte o no habrá valido la pena.  
Ejemplo #5: _"Ella es una persona increíble, es alguien con quien nunca te aburres y posee extraordinarias cualidades. Cualidades que realmente me agradan en una persona."_ Si lo piensas detalladamente, ¿qué no son estas esas características que la hacen diferente y te atraen romanticamente?  
Ejemplo #6: _"Ella es mi kouhai, por supuesto que es especial."_ Idiota. ¿Podrías ser mas obvio?  
Ejemplo #7: "_No afirmo que tenga planes de estar con ella en un futuro,"_ Ciertamente no lo planeas, viendo los diminutos, por no decir inexistentes, progresos que has hecho en este tiempo. _"pero no creo que tengamos la capacidad de predecir lo que ocurrirá..."_ Sin embargo, lo deseas. _"Pero cualquier hombre que la tuviera como novia sería muy afortunado."_ Kyoko-chan, _yo_ seria _muy_ afortunado de tenerte como mi novia.

Ren estaba sin palabras.

Este hombre bien podría ser familia del Presidente, entendió todos sus mensajes ocultos. Eso, o los sentimientos de Ren cada vez eran más obvios.

— ¡Ah! Y al final, realmente no le diste oportunidad a la pobre Ayame-san de cerrar _su_ programa por _su_ cuenta, ¿no es así? La pobre no tuvo mas opción que seguirte la corriente.

Minutos pasaron, llenos de silencio por parte de Ren y de un sonrisa de oreja a oreja por parte de Yashiro, quien, después de analizar bien la situación su cara paso de ser de una molesta cara -según la opinión de Ren- a una incluso peor. Ya no era de burla, ahora era de lastima.

— A veces creo que te compadezco Ren.

* * *

_**N/A:** No salio exactamente como yo esperaba... pero no resulto tan mal cierto? Como sea, lamento el retraso. Tuve problemas con mi computadora por lo que no pude escribir el cap antes. Por esa misma razón, no se si habrán errores ortográficos ya que lo escribí directamente aquí desde mi celular. ¡Así que les pido que me avisen si encuentran alguno!_

_Y espero hayan disfrutado~ _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, marcarla como favorita y seguir esta historia~_

* * *

_**Ikdv**: xD Escribiendo desde el punto de vista de Kanae, realmente creo que ella los llamaría así, pero hey! Ya consigue mi apodo para ellos :3 _

_**AdictaMoon**: Esto no se acaba hasta que yo diga que se acaba! -Quedan com caps- Y bueno conseguiste lo que querías no? Aquí esta el de Yashiro -moría por hacerlo! AMO a Yashiro! Es tan divertido y fácil escribir con el!- y aunque fue por poco, es mas largo que los otros -Yashiro habla mucho! D: Tan solo queria seguir molestando a Ren pero debe dejarle algo a los demás- xD_

_PD: Ya leíste el 214?! Aunque no paso mucho vaya que ame como Setsu arrojo a Manaka! :D y lo se! 2 caps! Algo bueno tiene que pasar! Me lo dice cada parte de mi ser! O pasa algo o arrojare a Nakamura-sensei al caño! -no puedo arriesgarme tirarla al rió, la necesitamos para que continúe la historia :c_

_**Xhex93**: Si no hubieras mencionado a Sho... me hubiera olvidado x completo de el... o_o_

_**Little Storm 97**:No sabes cuanto me alegra eso! Espero te siga gustando el resto de la historia C:_


End file.
